True Love
by Kaijo
Summary: There have been many great romances, but one transcends time and space... NanoFate


**True Love**

Xx~~*~~xX

"_When the moon's in the sky, like a big-a pizza pie, that's amore_," the portly Italian waiter sung, playing his accordion and moving around the small table.

The full moon was indeed high in the sky, as Nanoha and Fate watched him, eating from the same plate of spaghetti. They didn't even notice they were slowly slurping up the same noodle until their lips met suddenly, and there was a pause of a few brief moments as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Then they both blushed and quickly separated, while the waiter continued to sing his love song.

x~~*~~x

It really was like flying, Fate realized. She spread her arms out to either side, feeling the wind blow strongly from she stood on the very tip of the prow of the large boat. Behind her, she could feel Nanoha holding onto her so she wouldn't fall, and was glad the other girl had taken her up here for this.

x~~*~~x

Fate gasped as she grabbed and picked up, long flowing dress and all. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"What does it look like?" Nanoha told her, a bit drunk, as she took another step on the staircase.

"It looks like you're going to take me to bed!" Fate protested, upset. "Have you not considered my feelings?"

"Frankly, Fate-chan," Nanoha replied, in an even voice as she continued to ascend the stairs. "I don't give a damn."

The pair headed for the bedroom, over Fate O'Hara's protests.

x~~*~~x

Fate Testarossa's favorite pasttimes were riding her horse and tormenting the farm girl that lived there. Her name was Nanoha, but she never called her that. Nothing gave Fate as much pleasure as ordering Nanoha around.

"Farm girl, polish my horse's saddle," she ordered. "I want to see my face shining in by morning.

"As you wish," Nanoha said simply. 'As you wish' was all she ever said to her.

"Farm girl, fill these with water," Fate commanded, bringing two large buckets and setting them down, then added, "Please."

"As you wish," Nanoah replied.

That day, Fate was amazed to discover that when Nanoha was saying "As you wish," what she meant was "I love you." And even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved her back.

"Farm Girl!" Fate commanded, as Nanoha was about to leave the room; she had to think of a reason to keep her here, then discovered it. "Fetch me that pitcher?"

Nanoha stepped over, right in front of Fate, the edges of her lips rising just a bit, as she reached up and plucked the object from it's hanger. "As you wish."

x~~*~~x

"Nanoha?" Fate asked, fear creeping into her voice as she watched the horizon slowly light up. "What is it? Why are we out here at this time?"

The other woman sighed, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. "There's something I want to show you. The real reason, that no one else knows."

Growing more fearful, Fate glanced back and forth as the first rays of sunrise streaked over the hills and through the trees, striking the woman she loved.

And her jaw dropped as Nanoha started to sparkle a rainbow of colors, glimmering in the sunlight.

"Do you hate me now?" Nanoha asked hesitantly, fear in her voice.

Fate answered by hugging and tackling the girl into the grass, tears in her eyes. "I could never hate you...."

They lay chastely in the meadow for a long time, basking in the love they had for each other.

x~~*~~x

Nanoha blinked as her teenaged daughter, Vivio, ran in from the back door, cheeks bulging, hand over her mouth. She disappeared into the hall, and then Nanoha heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"Fate-chan, do you know what's wrong with Vivio?" she called, worried.

Fate walked in from the backdoor, looking perplexed. "I'm not sure. She wanted to know what it was like to be in love, so I was telling her about some things in our past."

Nanoha raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Xx~~*~~xX

Author's notes:

For those who don't get the references:

Lady and the Tramp

Titantic

Gone With the Wind (Yes, that line wasn't actually used there, but I couldn't find the words for the scene I wanted)

Princess Bride

And the last one is too ugly to mention!


End file.
